Super Smash House
by magickkaitouKid
Summary: No day is alike at the Smash house espacilly with 10 new contestants.Watch as your favorite SSB characters go crazy in the house you never see.
1. Gather Up The Contestants

Snake who was in a peaceful sleep dreaming about Samus but unfortunately like everyday Sonic made a loud noise and he entered his dream. Snake tried his best to turn to the wall and hit his head on it but it failed and he ended up getting attacked by Kirby who entered his room, uninvited, ate him realizing his struggle.

"You Ok Snake?I saw you making a banging and a strangling motion." Kirby asked Snake.

"No Sonic just appeared in my dream again."

"Well lets gets some breakfast Tabuu said he had news for us."

"News?"

"Yeah it's about the new Super Smash Bros game. Well let's go."

Snake nodded nervously and decided to proceed downstairs where Bowser, Wolf, and Captain Falcon where engaged in a BRAWL on the Wii.

"AND Final Smash, BLUE FALCON!" C.Falcon yelled.

"Its 6 in the morning let me get some SLEEP!"Peach yelled from her room. Wolf jumped at a thought about what Peach and Zelda would be like if they didn't get sleep.

"Well I'm done." Wolf said calmly as he jumped off the edge losing his last life."I'm going to make some breakfast."

"Good Morning!" Kirby sang incredibly off tone as he came down the steps with Snake.

"Shut up. You sound like sonic when he sneezes." Bowser said showing he was annoyed by Kirby's inability to sing.

All of a sudden the TV showing Captain Falcon and Bowser's Brawl was replaced with a live feed from Tabuu.

"Gather all the residents for me." Tabuu said pointing to Link who was half-awake. "And don't take too long. I have something to say."

"Why do I have to do it?" Link said in the loudest voice he could manage.

"Because I told you too." Tabuu said with a little laugh in his voice. "If you want I could always give your place to someone else."

"I'm going, I'm going!" Link said obviously not willing to lose this great life.

After a few minutes Link had managed to get every character except for Zelda. The last time he woke her up she threw him off the roof of the 15 floor house.

"Where is Zelda?" Toon Link asked confused.

"Remember when she threw Link off the roof." Snake had answered to him. 'That reminds me do not wake the princesses up from there naps'

"It's ok I'll get her" Mario answered as he charged up his F.L.U.D.D and soon enough Zelda was chasing Mario up to the roof. Luckily Link had prepared a soft landing spot in Zelda's favorite location to throw people should anyone make his mistake.

"Ok" Tabuu said "Now I want 3 groups. All-Stars on the left, Super Veterans in the middle, and Veterans on the right."

After 3 minutes the 3 groups were formed.

"Now if you are an All-Star you are safe and you are guaranteed a spot in the new Smash Bros Game."Tabuu had announced. Nobody was surprised except for Luigi who had thought he would get kicked out.

"Now if you are a Super Veteran or a Veteran pack your bags and meet me on the 12th floor. All-Stars come as well."

Tabuu had disappeared and the All-Stars went to the 12th floor where the Hot Tub was while the Super Veterans **(A/N Melee and BRAWL) **and Veterans** (A/N BRAWL)**packed their bags. Ness was worried Lucas would be kicked off as he remembered the procedure. The people from the 2 newest games pack their bags and go to the 12th floor. There Tabuu announces who stays, who goes and the Newcomers.  
2 hours later everyone was gathered and ready for Tabuu's announcement.

NEXT CHAPTER: Challenger Approching.

I bet that got you interested. The antics will start in abit.

So just wait a little bit.

_MagicKid watching "Family Matters"_


	2. Challenger Approaching

"Now as you know all the All-Starts are safe. But the question is are the Supers and Veterans staying." Tabuu had said looking at Pit, who had tried to blow him up, sending shivers down his spine.

"Now if you are a Super Veteran you are safe."Tabuu said followed by cheering of the contestants. "As for all the Veterans I am sorry." Tabuu had spoke followed by everyone heading towards the door. "That I had made you go and pack your bags for nothing because you are all safe and nobody is leaving!" Tabuu had yelled so that everyone could hear. Followed by angry glares and happy cheers. "Now there will be 10 Newcomers arriving so meet us on the 1st floor." Tabuu said followed by the TV blinking off.

After few minutes everyone was downstairs at the door.

"When is that fat lard gunna show up" Wario yelled looking at the TV

"You shouldn't be talking look at that!" Pit had said pointing towards Wario's belly gaining a life from Samus and Captain Falcon.

"I'm right here lard but." Tabuu had yelled from a place that seemed like the microwave.

"Umm Tabuu why are you providing a live feed from a microwave?" Ness had asked nervously.

"I don't know."Tabuu had responded. "Just open the door."

Samus had opened the door to be greeted by the first of the 10 newcomers, Black Shadow.

"You!" Captain Falcon and Black Shadow had yelled at the same time.

"There we go." Tabuu had said having his live feed being provided from the TV.

"You said this guy was going to get replaced!" Black Shadow had yelled at Tabuu.

"I know I said that. You're a great fighter but I knew you wouldn't come here if you didn't think Captain Falcon was gone." Tabuu had tried to reason.

"Well I quit!"

"Yeah Pit can you take care of this."

"You can't quit you are under contract." Pit said holding up a contract only to have it ripped by Black Shadow.

"The good thing about lawyers, they make 1000's of copies." Tabuu had said to Black Shadow's actions.

Black Shadow had stood in the line-up furious at Tabuu.

Suddenly a bullet was fired near Black Shadow's head.

"It looks like Sheriff is here." Tabuu had told the Contestants.

"Don't make a big deal out of it." Sheriff had said as he stood near Snake.

"You know I have a feeling we will be good friends." Snake had whispered into Sheriff's ear as he saw the next Newcomer enter.

"Captain Falcon?" The newcomer said.

"Mach Rider is that you?" He responded.

"Yeah it is."Mach had said looking at his friend from a while back.

"So how did you get here?"

"A piece of paper flew in my face and I decided to sign up."

"Introductions will be handled later!" Tabuu had yelled "One of the Newcomers is impatient."

"Ok then whose next" Nana had said looking at the TV.

"Marth why do I have a feeling that Lyn is coming?" Ike asked.

"I don't know?" he responded nervously.

"That's because I'm a Newcomer."Lyn had said.

"No!" Metaknight had said running towards the window.

"Calm down Metaknight I'm not going to kill you."Lyn had said in a comforting tone. "Yet" she said in the same tone.

"Now who's next?" Toon Link had asked.

"According to the list Zant is next." Pit responded.

"I'm out of here" Link said.

"You're under contract." Tabuu said

"Why does Zant have to be here?"

"The same reason Rundas is here."

"Rundas is coming?" Samus said "I thought he died"

"Well I revived him" Tabuu said looking at the door as Rundas and Zant entered.

"Well who is next?" Black shadow had said looking at Pit.

"The list doesn't say."

"Well let's bring the 9 remainders in." Tabuu responded

"Nine?" everyone said in shock thinking there was only 10 newcomers.

NEXT CHAPTER: Nine?

Read and Review please.

PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASEEEEEEE!

_MagicKid begging for reviews_


	3. Nine?

"Yes nine."Tabuu had said.

"Hey don't do that!"A voice from outside the mansion had caution.

"Oops" a voice said from outside following an explosion.

Lyn was annoyed about the fact they didn't listen.

"Roy!" She shouted having a feeling he had to do with it.

"Roy is here?" Marth said shocked as he opened the door to reveal Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, Pichu, Roy, Young Link, Cloud Strife, Megaman X, Shadow The Hedgehog, and Ryu Hayabusa.

"It wasn't me it was Young Link." Roy said

"What did I tell you brat!" Ryu said holding the miniature Link by his shirt.

"Not to blow anything up."

"And what did you do?"

"I blew up Cloud's Motorcycle."

"Good Boy." Ryu said letting go of Young Link.

"Well come inside." Marth told the 9 smashers and soon enough they made themselves at home.

"Well there you go these are the 15 new members enjoy. Oh and its 2PM I suggest making your new friends some lunch." Tabuu said before turning off the live feed.

"Well I'm on it." Wolf said going to the refrigerator.

"Well where are we staying?" Ryu questioned.

"Samus will take care of that." Mario responded.

"Metaknight" Wolf yelled at the top of his lungs "what did you do!"

"Yeah when I ran from Lyn I kind of unplugged the fridge by an accident." Metaknight responded.

"All the food is spoiled! I can't cook a thing now!"

"Just order some pizza." Ryu answered.

"I guess." Wolf said in a disappointed voice. This was the first time the smashers ordered out sense Wolf arrived.

"Well I'm gunna plug in this Guitar Hero." Ryu said turning on the Wii.

"Does anyone hear a tick?" Ness said.

_BOOM!_

"YOUNG LINK!" Ryu yelled as he ran up the steps.

"Well this will be chaos." Mario said.

"Yea but we are a good old family of 50." Luigi had told him.

Wolf was still ordering the pizza on the phone.

"Ok they said 30 minutes." Wolf had told them. "I left money on the counter."

Later that night the 10 people new to the house were having trouble sleeping.

Black Shadow was constantly woken up by Wario's farting and Bowser's snoring, Cloud had to keep fending off Link who kept on begging for a fight, X had to constantly protect his suit from the rain seeping through the window, and everyone else was just anxious.

In the morning Wolf had broken all the smashers into 5 groups and each one had a list.

"Ok this is the day we all dread. The day we go shopping." Wolf had spoke. "Now we each have a list and a store to go to. Now we are going to the strip mall so we should meet at the Baby Gap when we are done. Now don't get lost and remember "AIS".

"Um what is AIS" Rundas asked hesitantly.

"Ass In Seat" Wolf responded "If your Ass aint in that seat you walk home."

"Understood." X replied.

"Now Let's Go!"

NEXT CHAPTER: The Strip Mall

And as for those comments I had made a list of Characters earlier.

But I have nothing planned now. Except for chaos.

_MagicKid watching E3 Coverage._


	4. 80,000 MPH!

After an extremly long haitus I am back!What was i doing? A whole bunch of stuff but here is the 4th chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

The newcomers walked into the bus with thoughts of it being run down but they were shocked when they saw it had Direct TV Satellites, AC, massage chairs , and a combat simulator.

"I think I'm going to cry." Cloud said with a crack in his voice.

"It's like a buffet full of my dreams." X said with a tear flowing down his eye.

"You'll get sick of it after a while." Marth said walking to one of the open seats.

"Well who's driving?" Peach asked followed by a glare of them all.

"What I got my license suspended so I'm not driving." Peach added.

"I'll Do it!" Captain Falcon Cheered

"NO!" The Veterans Boomed.

"What's so bad about him driving?" Cloud asked Zelda calmly

"Ever travel 80,000 miles per hour before?"

"This thing goes that fast!"

"Don't even think about it!"

"I'll drive." Mario said with a sigh.

"Thank you" Tabuu said scaring the 10 newcomers.

"Why does he keep showing up?" Rundas said with shock in his voice.

"If it has a screen and it's plugged in he can talk to us."Wolf said.

After 5 minutes they were at the Strip-Mall.

"Ok the AIS is 3:30PM so you have 2 hours." Wolf commanded to the smashers.

Wolf, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Bowser, Pit, Rundas, Samus, and Black Shadow were sent to get the food. Captain Falcon, Ness, Toon Link, Jigglypuff, Pokémon Trainer, Dr. Mario, Lucas, Peach, Mario, and Luigi went to get electronics for the 13th floor's Super Computer U-Force. The Ice Climbers, Sonic, Snake, Roy, Marth, Lyn, Ike, Zelda, King DeDeDe, and Mr. Game and Watch were sent to the Gaps for clothes shopping. Cloud, X, Ryu, Shadow, Wario, Link, Young Link, Gannon, Yoshi, and Zant went shopping for entertainment objects and the rest of the smashers just shopped.

**Food Tree**

"Ok we need about 5 dozen packages of eggs." Wolf said pointing towards the chilled items. "And we also need some milk."

"I'm on it." Diddy Kong said swinging across the decorations to get to the dairy section drawing unwanted attention to the group.

"Why am I surrounded by idiots?" Pit questioned to himself.

"Because you're under contract." Black Shadow said mockingly to the servant of Palutena.

"I so want to kill you right now."

* * *

So its short sue me!

_MagicKid Finding a lawyer._


	5. A Good Cook?

New Chapter. Thats all i can say.

* * *

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Tabuu yelled through the television of the Smash House. "I HAVE A BILL FOR $50,000 HERE! ALL FOR DAMAGES DONE TO THAT STRIP MALL!"

"In my defense…" Ryu began before being stopped by Wolf.

"If he doesn't talk to you don't speak." Wolf whispered in his ear.

"DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY WOLF!"

"It was Nana and Popo! They froze the security guards!"

"Excuse Me!" Nana yelled

"Who was it that drove a Landmaster through the electronics department!" Popo finished

"Fox." Samus said.

"HEY! I'm not the one who shot Captain Falcon in public! I took him into the bathroom, unlike others!"

"He was asking for it." Pit said

"What did I even do!" Captain Falcon yelled

"You didn't kill Black Shadow!"

"Then why didn't you shoot him!"

"Cause I'm pretty sure he would kill me!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Kirby yelled. "Sorry Tabuu." He said as he ate the TV.

"Great now we have no entertainment." Cloud yelled at the pink marshmallow.

"DON'T THINK IM DONE!" Tabuu yelled from the Microwave. "KIRBY YOU ARE ON CLEANING DETAIL!"

"Come on Tabuu. Why so cruel!"

"YOU WANT TO COME HERE TO SUBSPACE AND WIPE MY BOTTOM INSTEAD!"

"I'm good!"

"NOW FOR PUNISHMENT! WHAT IS THE MOST CRUEL THING I COULD DO TO YOU ALL!" Tabuu said to the smashers.

"I HAVE IT! WOLF! YOU WILL NO LONGER COOK! CAPTAIN FALCON WILL!"

Everyone sighed at the idea.

"Please Tabuu have mercy!" Roy pleaded

"I have spoken." Tabuu ended as he stopped the feed.

"Ok we draw straws! Shortest one is the poison tester." Sonic said.

"My cooking isn't that bad!"

"I have a better idea." Wolf said "We ignore him and we still do things the way they are."

"ARE YOU RETARDED!" Lyn yelled

"He is going to make us clean, suffer, and eat Captain Falcon's cooking anyway. Might as well start as late as possible."

* * *

Yeah about the skip. I didn't feel like writing the whole thing in between.

**_MagicKid_**

**_Watching Family Guy_**


	6. Jd

Ok Maybe I should explain the series more. The first five chapters were for introduction. What you read from now on will not be in any particular order, unless stated otherwise. Now as you know I stated that the building was 15 floors each composing of this and that. Chances are by the end of a 2 charts you will see most if not all of the floors. And I also believe I may reduce and increase as story goes along. Now what are charts. The first 5 chapters was 1 chart. Understand? Fine it's just a few related chapters.

SO NOW LET THE CHAPTER & THE CHART BEGIN!

* * *

"Hey Sherriff can you bring me a soda?" Pit asked

"You're the one with wings!" He retorted

"Fine. Popo?"

"No."

"Nana?"

"I refuse to do your dirty work. We women have----" She started before being interrupted.

"I'll get up and get it myself just so you will shut up!"

Pit was walking down the hall of the 11th floor only to be stopped by Captain Falcon.

"Hey Pit! Tabuu wants us all downstairs. NOW!" He yelled at the top of his lungs

"Are you okay?"

"I just played dodge the fireworks with the Links and Roy!"

"Please get your ears checked." He said as he left for downstairs

In about an hour everyone was downstairs.

"Hello there everyone." Tabuu said broadcasting from the computer near the fridge. "I would like to introduce you to someone."

"Oh great who now!" Black Shadow said. "It isn't one of those----" He started before Ike interrupted him pointing at the younger Links.

"Nevermind"

"No it's not that. I'm done with them. His name is Jd."

"Yo. I'm Jd and I work for, well everyone." He introduced.

"What does he mean by everyone?" Samus asked the man feeding from the computer.

"Well you guys are a threat in every country in the world and some on Venus." He announced.

"There aren't any countries on Venus." Shadow replied.

"That's what they want you to think." Master Hand said appearing out of nowhere.

"Master Hand! To your room! Anyway in order for me to keep this house without paying 90 million a year for each of you he is here to observe your behavior for the rest of the chart."

"Chart?" Everyone including Jd asked.

"You know what I mean right?"

"So let me get this straight. If we mess up we have to leave this place forever!" Black Shadow said.

"HEY! I happen to enjoy living here!" X yelled.

"Yeah so do I." Marth said.

All of a sudden the whole place broke out into argument.

"You know they make this job to easy right." Tabuu said softly to Jd.

"They won't expect a thing Tabuu. Not a thing."

After a few hours of arguing Jd decided asked an important question.

"Okay now that you are all done, where will I sleep?" Jd asked.

Everyone turned their head to Black Shadow.

"Hey don't punish us!" Bowser and Wario yelled.

"Fine it can sleep with the assist trophies." Marth said

"NO!" Shadow and Lyn yelled.

"If it is going to see how we act we can't place it in the cold storage area." Lyn said

"I have a name you know." Jd said

"Yeah, whatever Skippy."

"We can put him in the arcade room." Mewtwo said.

"I'm good with that!" Jd said

"Nice job Mewtwo." Dr. Mario said. "That will put him on our good side."

"I hope you enjoy your stay Jd. As for everyone else. Unless you want to take up 500 jobs don't screw up!" Tabuu said before he cut the feed.

"We are so screwed." Dedede said to Pichu and Pikachu as they nodded their heads.


	7. Recording

There was silence in the hot tub where Samus, Roy, Lyn, Wolf, Pikachu, and Game and Watch were relaxing in.

"So." Pit said.

"So." Samus replied.

"So." Wolf said.

"So." Lyn Replied

Suddenly everyone was startled by the loud screaming.

"CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!"

"Oh my god Jd is coming!" Roy said as he jumped out of the hot tub.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Jd asked as he was recording.

"YOU SON OF A *****, GET OUT OF HERE!" Lyn screamed before realizing something odd.

"What was that?" Wolf asked

"Yeah that would be the censors. We are expecting kids to laugh at your failure and we can't have you cursing."

"So what are you gunna do about it Skippy!" She yelled at him.

"Strike one for the Smash House." He said as he left with the camera

"God I hate that man."

Later that day Bowser was playing Super Mario Brothers 3 against Mario and Peach.

"Doesn't this remind you of something?" Mario asked.

"Like your first U.S debut." Jd said scaring them.

"Seriously man you have to stop that." Tabuu said scaring Jd.

"You wanna pay fines?"

"Scare the living-----Oh so you just leave when I'm in mid sentence." Tabuu said to the man

Around dinner the usual happened. Samus attacked Captain Falcon, Link attacked Cloud, 2 people always had to have the Coke and Pepsi argument, and then there was always one thing that stopped everything. An explosion or a feed from Tabuu. But this one was different.

Zelda got on to the table to make an announcement.

"Everyone. I'm sorry I have to be the one to stop everything but…."

"But…" Link asked

"Well…I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!" Everyone including Jd and Tabuu, who appeared just in time for the news, yelled.

"Just Kidding!" She said laughing as she left for her room.

"Why does she remind me of someone?" Jd said aloud.

"Who would that be." Link said mistaking the comment for something completely different.

"Strawberry-blond, short, bad attitude, suicidal, and a scary person. Only difference is that Zelda is tall, not a strawberry-blond, and isn't suicidal."

"That seems familiar too actually." Fox asked

All of a sudden it got quiet and everyone looked at Jd.

"What? Do you really expect me to do the closing line?" He asked

They just kept their glares up.

"Magic!"

"I have to agree with them."

"Fine. Ummm. THEY'RE LOOKING FOR YOU SHERRY!"

* * *

Ok there are 3 jokes in this chapter that reffer to an anime, one of my favorites I might add, Detective Conan. The first one is Chocolate joke from Case Closed the Abriged series.(Case Closed the American dub name of Detective Conan) The secon is the "Just Kidding and the description of the fimiliar person. Reffering to Haibara from the series. The last one being Jd's closing line also reffering to Haibara who went under the codename of Sherry. Also Jd's name is a joke. Thats all I'm saying. You have to soleve the rest.

**_MagicKid_**

**_AT 12:35 IN THE MORNING!!!!_**

**_I need sleep._**


	8. Rainy Morning, Sunny Afternoon

It was early in the morning, about 6am, when Jd went to look for Lyn.

"Have you seen Lyn?" Jd asked Pit. "I have to give her this." He said as he held out a tape.

"Is that from yesterday?" Pit asked the man.

"Yeah it is. Now where is she?"

"Her room is across the hall from Red. You know where he is right?"

"Yeah. Thanks!" He yelled as he ran.

"So sad he leaves tomorrow." Pit thought to himself.

"If you say anything Tabuu I will kill you." Pit said knowing he was thinking his thoughts.

"Understood." Tabuu responded from the watch Pit was wearing.

At Lyn's room there was the green haired woman sitting at the window looking out at the rain.

"Who does it remind you of?" Jd asked Lyn scaring her to the floor.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a little annoyance in her voice.

"The rain always makes me think about my sister. I can't go and see her every day like I used to. She used to live with me when her house burned down. When I got this job I stayed wherever. I wonder how she's doing."

"Jd." Lyn said softly.

"Well I don't want to worry you with my troubles. So just take the tape. It has everything from yesterday. Looks like you won't have to pick up jobs."

Suddenly Red and Lucas ran to Lyn's door.

"TOON LINK SET OFF AN EXPLOSION! WE HAVE TO LEAVE! NOW!" Red yelled.

"You can't get out the front, it's blocked!" Pit said.

"Oh my god I can't die!" Jd said.

"You won't!" Lyn said "Everyone come on!"

"Where are we going?" Lucas asked.

"To the dead end." Pit said calmly as he pointed to Lyn's drawn sword.

"Stand back." Lyn alerted.

She took in a deep breath and sliced through the barrier allowing everyone to escape.

"Is everyone ok?" Lyn asked noticing that they were in an unusual place with the other smashers.

"WHO SET OFF THE EXPLOSION?!" Tabuu yelled grabbing all the smashers in one hand.

"Great out of all the places that this place has to go it's Subspace!" Olimar said.

"WELL!" He yelled.

No one spoke. It was absolutely silent.

"FINE!" Tabuu yelled.

He put them all down and picked up Wolf. "Here is $505,000,000 that is more than enough to fix the house. U-Force is still in the government's hands until Jd reports in. God I can't afford you all!" Tabuu said in a calm manner. Then he snapped his fingers bringing them to the real world again.

"Well that was calmer than expected." R.O.B said.

"We should get started." Lucario said. "Its gunna be a long day!"

----The Next Week-----

News cameras swarmed the Smash House as Jd was covering for all the major stations.  
"Well I just survived an explosion that took place at this now being built house. The smash house has been standing for over 10 years by a man named Tabuu. This place has people of all different personalities. As many of you know these people were threats and I don't think they are. That explosion wasn't their fault. And look. All these people, over 50, working to rebuild their 15 story home to a new 20 story one. I will not take this house and hand it over to the government. This is Jd, with all your tax money."

As soon as Jd stop with the reporters everyone walked over to him and thanked him.

"Well all my jobs are done. Now I can find a place to live." Jd said

"Jd." Tabuu who was being projected from a generator's TV called.

"Yeah Tabuu!" He responded

"How would you like to stay at the Smash House?"

"I'd love it!"

"YES!" Everyone cheered.

"I have a gift for you." Lyn whispered "Just close your eyes."

After he closed his eyes he felt a pair of arms go around him. He suddenly opened his eyes to see his sister.

"Rose. Is that you Rose?" He asked

"It is Big Brother. It is."

* * *

_**I want you to know I tried to make this more serious than other chapters.**_

_**Magic Kid**_

_**Writing More!**_

* * *

It was 9PM When Jd, Captain Falcon, and Snake came into the house which was fixed just today.

"Where were you guys? It's been 2 days." Lyn asked as she continued to was dishes with Pit.

"You okay guys?" Pit asked

"Not so loud!" Jd asked them

Pit and Lyn Turned their heads to each other and smiled.

"Hangover." They said.

"Should we?" Rose asked.

"Why not." Lyn said grabbing a pot.

"On 3." Pit said

"1……"

"2……"

"3!"

_**BANG!**_


	9. Christmas Special

* * *

A Christmas Special. Enjoy. It's the only one for a year.

* * *

Wario and Gannondorf were sitting on the couch in the living room, when the door was getting knocked on.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Silence

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Silence, again

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"For the Love of… It's Jd open the door!" Jd yelled at the door.

"Why should we? Because of you we got our house blown up!" Wario yelled.

"FINE! I'll open it myself." Jd said

"Did we ever give him a key?" Roy asked

"Where did you come from?!" Gannondorf asked.

"Well let me tell you about the "Birds and the Bees."

Suddenly they heard the revving of a chainsaw.

"IS HE INSANE?!" Roy yelled running up the steps.

"We will unlock the door!" Gannondorf said. "Just don't hurt us!"

As soon as the door opened they saw a collection of Horror movie characters.

"OH GOD!" Link who was just walking down the steps said in shock.

"Nice one Jd now take the Freddy mask off." Wario said. He pulled, it didn't come off.

"Are you under the Jason mask?" He asked pulling and sure enough it didn't come off. So what did they do next? They shut the door closed and set up a barrier. That's when The Ice Climbers came downstairs and Wario took their hammers and used them to nail the door shut.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Nana yelled as she attacked Wario with what Popo likes to call, her "Feet of Rage."

"Horror movie…Attacked…Jd…Out…Save Us…..Keep in." Wario said taking heavy breaths.

Popo laughed small and let it progress to full out hilarity.

"Jd is still asleep. Those people outside are props. Rose just set you up good. Just in time for the holidays." Popo managed to get out.

Suddenly everything and everyone froze. Nobody could move but they could talk and it made a foul sound.

"What happened!" Game and Watch yelled as she saw the whole crew was assembled in a dark room.

"I don't know…" Tabuu said, not able to move himself.

"MAGIC!" The house yelled.

"I need to find some quarters. Stupid pay-to-type machine."

Silence was in the dark room.

"So anyone watch Iron Man?" Falco asked

"It was an OK movie. You didn't miss much." Sonic responded.

"What do you mean! It was a great movie!" Snake said

"I don't know…"Kirby started before being interrupted by Luigi

"Good casting, good acting what else could you want!"

Suddenly the whole place broke out into argument. But nobody moved. Because they couldn't.

"I'm back!"

"Good now let me move!" Roy yelled

"I've got a cramp god damn it!" Captain Falcon said

"No, I think I will leave you like this for a few hours."

"WHAT!"

* * *

_**What will happen to the smashers?  
Will they overcome boredom?  
Why do I keep breaking the 4**__**th**__** wall?  
The answers to the first 2 questions, below.**_

* * *

"You ready?"

"YES!" Everyone boomed

All of a sudden everyone was where they were and they could move again.

"Awkward." Rose said as she continued to wrap gifts for Christmas and check the cameras to check on her prank.

"Well let's see. I got Toon Link a SNES. He missed that thing ever sense he set off the bomb."

Suddenly a red light flashed in all the rooms.

"What!" Pit yelled.

"It's Happening now of all times!" Samus reacted.

"Jd. Get the assist trophies." Ike demanded the man.

"Ok."

When everyone got outside a giant snowball was rolling their way.

"Release the trophies!" R.O.B said

"But…" Jd started before being interrupted by Wolf.

"NOW!"

The trophies were released. Samurai Goro, Kat, Ana, The exitebikes, and Gray Fox all appeared.

"This time of the year, huh?" Kat questioned as she grabbed her sword ready for action.

"It's got a force of 35,000. Attack from the outside left pivot……..NOW!" Falco yelled.

Everyone released their final smash at Falco's word, Rose started to use judo to kick the snowball, and Jd constantly punched. After about 5 minutes the ball exploded decorating all the houses on the block with Christmas, Hanukah, and Kwanza decorations.

"Umm I hate to be the one to ask this but," Jd began. "How does a snowball decorate a whole block when exploded?"

Everyone decided to ask the one man of knowledge, Tabuu.

Link turned on the TV and requested a feed to subspace and awaited Tabuu.

"I still don't think Iron Man is that bad of a movie." Luigi said.

"He didn't miss anything!!!" Sonic said spacing his words out.

"So what do you need?!" Tabuu yelled from the microwave instead of the TV, scaring the smashers.

"Yes, how come that, snowball comes and decorates houses?" Jd asked the strangely transparent man.

"Umm…. Well…. You see….LAMP!" Tabuu started then yelled only to cut off the feed.

"Well I'm going back to my room." Rose said.

"Me too." Roy said and one by one everyone left until it was only Mario and Samus left in the lobby. Mario sighed deeply.

"What is it Mario?" Samus asked.

"Well…it's just…I wonder what it is like to be bound by the actual rules of life."

"What do you mean?"

"Think. All our life someone has controlled us to make us do whatever they wanted to and nobody suffers unless they wanted them to."

"Let me show you something." Samus said as she went to get a list of explosions that has occurred in the house.

"How many explosions are on that list?" Mario questioned

"I believe it's over 15,000." Samus responded. "If we were bound by the rules of life we would be dead. So stop complaining and live life as it goes."

"Who are you and what have you done with Samus?!" Mario yelled at the so called imposter.

"What, I can't be the optimist some times?"

"Let me think……NO!" Mario said as he walked away in a rage.

"Wow." Samus thought to herself as she left.

"Is he on to me? Nah Pit's the only intelligent one. Well. Eleven more words till 1000. Oh wow three. YAY 1000!"

"Who are you talking to?" Pit questioned.

"BACK MY PUPPET! BACK!"

"Weirdo."

* * *

It was Christmas Day in 5 minutes and Toon Link couldn't sleep.

"Hey Young Link."

"Yeah Toon."

"Want to go sneak a peek at our presents?" He asked.

"Can I use bombs?"

"I guess if we get caught. But that's not a reason to get caught!"

"Well what are you waiting for?" They heard from a voice behind them.

"Jd?" Toon Link asked without turning his head.

"Yep. Don't worry Rose is asleep so you shouldn't get caught. Just be cautious." He warned as he went to his room.

In about 10 minutes, the usual commute, they were at the tree.

"Ok. How do we peek?" Toon Link asked.

"Watch and learn." Young Link said carefully tearing a piece of the paper when he sensed someone's presence.

"What are you doing?!" Rose yelled in their ears.

"Umm…Bomb time?" Young Link asked.

"Screw, Bomb Time. Every man for himself!" Toon Link responded as he started to run only to be captured by Rose. Young Link didn't make it far either. Rose grabbed duct tape and stripped it across their mouths and tied them to the tree with rope.

* * *

"Woah!" Cloud said as he went downstairs to see the 2 younger Links tied to the tree.

To make a long story short they opened their gifts and the Links and Jd were attacked all day for being naughty.

* * *

"So we wish you all a Merry Christmas." Roy said to the carolers.** (A/N You guys. I can't write directly like that. I have to work on it.)**

"Feliz Navidad." X said.

"Wesołych Świąt" Lyn said.

"Merry Fucking Christmas." Captain Falcon said gaining the attention of everyone.

"I'll just tie myself to the tree." He said.

"That's too good for you!" Rose said.

"Please have Mercy!!!"

* * *

_**DONE! 3 days worth of work done.**_

_**I have what 1321 words now.**_

_**A lot More than usual.**_

_**So Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, And have a nice Kwanza!**_

_**Magic Kid**_

_**1. Sleepy.**_

_**2. Lunar Magic Time!**_

_**3. Time to relax.**_


	10. Casino XIII

There was a knock on the smash door when Wario and Ganondorf were watching TV.

"Why does this seem familiar?" Wario asked.

"I don't know." Roy responded.

"Where did you come from?" Ganondorf asked with dullness.

"Whatever. I'm coming!" Roy yelled at the door as he opened to see a man in a black coat.

"Who are you, sir? Because Tabuu paid his bills! Please don't remove me! I can't live out there for another 8 years!"

"Calm, down. I am Luxord. I just opened a casino across the street."

"And why should we be interested?"

"Well, it has a hotel, 30 different buffets and 15 different bars."

It was with those words that everyone rushed down to the front door.

"Hold on. Are your running a casino or Atlantic City?!" Marth yelled at the man.

"We also have 18 unique strip clubs in there."

"I'm interested."

"Come let me show you the casino."

"Tell me why I have a bad feeling about this." Ike said.

"Who cares? There are **STRIPPERS**!" Marth yelled in his friend's ear.

"You can't beat that logic!" Jd said.

"And what would that logic be!?" Rose and Lyn said as they snuck up on the 3.

"We go run now." Jd said making a dash towards the casino.

"IM COMING STRIPPERS!" Marth yelled following his lead.

"Is that normal?" Luxord asked the angel floating above him.

"It happens a lot more than you would think."

* * *

So they were off. They passed through the deserts, went up the mountains, dug through the tunnels, and flew through the sky. But, this was pretty pointless, seeing how Casino XIII was just down the street.

* * *

"So this is it!" R.O.B asked in astonishment.

"Well what are you waiting for?! GO IN! And for the ones not created to gamble we have over 90,000 rollercoasters inside as well." Luxord yelled to the smashers, but before he could even finish his sentence everybody was already inside going their own way.

* * *

To make things short after they had maxed out all of Tabuu's credit cards and got completely wasted and sober; Jd, Ike, and Marth decided to complain to Luxord.

* * *

"So I hear you want to complain about gambling losses."

"Yes. We have come to complain about your loaded dice!" Jd yelled at the man lounging in his chair.

"Should I kill him?" Xigabar asked the man.

"No let's play a game." He said waving his hands.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ike said.

Suddenly cards came out and engulfed the 4 turning them into dice.

"Three more for the craps table!" Luxord yelled as a worker took the dice to the table.

* * *

Suddenly Ike woke sweating and mildly aggravated.

"You awake?" Marth asked the sweating man.

"It was all a dream."

"No you were out cold for about a few weeks."

"So all that was real!"

"Yep."

Silence filled the small room.

"Good night." They said in chorus and fell asleep as fast as they said those words.

* * *

_**I wanted to add more non-Nintendo characters. Kingdom Hearts fit the situation.**_

_**MagicKid**_

_**Negai to akirame no naka wo**_

* * *

Death was sitting across the table from a man engulfed in the room's shadow when his cell phone rang.

"Death?" The man asked

"Speaking."

"You haven't been to the office in a while. What's going on?"

"You know how people are able to challenge me for their soul, should they die."

"Yes, happens all the time."

"Well this one is pretty good. I may be here a while."

"Black Knight to F6. Check." Metaknight said.

"Oh crap."

_**(A/N xkcd refrence. And domt worry, Metaknight lives. Also this doesn't belong to a chart. It's just after the Jd Chart though.)**_


	11. Cut,Gut,Ice,Elec,Fire,and Bomb

**Mach Rider: Have you noticed I have been ignored in this series**

* * *

It was peaceful and quiet in the smash house. But as we all know. That never lasts long.

"Oh no." X said as he walked down the steps.

"Is he ok?" Mach asked

"WHY!" X screamed bringing everyone within 5 miles to the house.

"Take care of them Ike." The bossy girl in the parka ordered "NOW!"

"Yes sir." He responded

"Come on X what's wrong."

"My family is visiting."

"So, it can't be that bad."

"Not that bad. NOT THAT BAD! My father is coming! And I have 15 brothers and a sister that could kill each other if they sneeze and another sister that will freakin' murder our asses with a broom. And be grateful they're the only ones visiting."

"Oh. Is that it? Man, grow some metallic…" Nana said but was cut off when someone knocked on the door.

"Is this the Smash House?" A voice said. Not old, but not young.

"Y-Yes." X stuttered out

"Is that you X!" The man yelled out opening the door.

"Father, how has it been?" He said walking over and giving him a handshake.

"Good. Say hello to your brothers and sisters."

"How has it been?" Roll asked him

"It's good here."

"How did you get chosen over me? I'm the original."

"Hey where's Tornado Man?" Ice Man asked.

"I think he prefers the air." Splash Woman said pointing outside. Tornado Man was hovering in the air looking at the sky.

"What's going on down here?" Zelda asked coming down the steps

'This is my chance' X thought with a smile on his face.

"Guys this is Zelda. She will be your tour guide."

"Wait what!"

X quickly ran to his room and locked all the doors.

"So what's going on?" Cloud said throwing cards into a hat.

"What makes you say that?" he said becoming nervously.

"Because you suit is short circuiting."

X quickly looked down to see his roommate was speaking the truth.

"You know you will have to face them eventually."

"The hell I will."

"I'm giving you a choice. Go by free will or I will drag you to them."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE, I SUFFERED THROUGH MEGA MAN 9! I PAYED 10 DOLLARS JUST TO GET KICKED IN THE BALLS REPETITAVLY!"

"Fine. Besides visitors can't stay longer than a week."

"Well…" Cloud said with lingers in his voice.

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

**_I'm writing this chart cause I just beat Mega Man 9. And what cloud said is basically what the game is. You pay 10 bucks to get kicked in the balls over and over again. But, you still want more._**

_**MagicKid**_

_**Its George Lopez Time**_

_**Oh and don't say that they aren't family because all the robots from Mega Man 1 and 9 are all DNR series making them Dr. Light's (Or Wright if you are from Japan. ALSO KNOWN AS ROCKMAN! ....Damn you Brentalfloss)creations and Mega Man's Brother. And X was his final creation so…put it together and Team Nekokan just made a song about incestuous love. And everyone else who pairs up Roll with Rock.**_


End file.
